edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed Overboard
"Ed Overboard" is the 7th episode of Season 4 and the 84th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Lee and Marie ruin May's appearance as a joke, but it only causes her to become devastated and enraged, leading May to seclude herself from her sisters. Ed gets kidnapped by Lee and Marie in order for them to cheer May up and get her to forget what they did to her earlier. Eddy and Edd are shocked by Ed being kidnapped and they quickly enlist the help of the Urban Rangers in order to rescue Ed. Plot The episode begins at the Trailer Park, where Lee and Marie are giving May a makeover. Lee starts by putting ketchup on her, and then Marie puts bologna on May's eyes. Lee cracks an egg over may and Marie pours pickles on her head. When they are done, they reveal her new look. May throws them out of the room and throws stuff at them. As soon as May sees her Ed doll, she starts crying. Marie sees this and mocks her, and then May throws a frying pan at Marie. May states that Ed won't like her now that her appearance is ruined. Lee tries to cheer her up with words, but it doesn't work. Marie and Lee decide to bring Ed to May. Meanwhile in the cul-de-sac back at Edd's house, the Eds have a created an arts and crafts fair and are trying to market off the artwork that they have created. Ed shows off his macaroni art to Edd and Edd notes the macaroni art really has brought out Ed's creative side. Eddy sarcastically notes it will bring lots of paying customers to the arts and crafts fair. Eddy then insults Edd's idea of getting paying costumers, but Edd retorts back that a fool's bolt is soon shot. Edd notes that he has read homemade anomalies will perk's someone's curiosity. He then tries to give an example of this by showing off a butterfly he had handcrafted himself, but Eddy states he is still stuck on the fool's bolt line. Ed then reveals he accidentally glued his face onto the table. Eddy snickers to himself at this while Edd questions how on earth did Ed glued his face onto the table, but Edd is soon cut off by Lee and Marie's sudden arrival. Lee and Marie then abduct Ed, while the former two claim he is coming with them. Edd, shocked, asks Eddy if he saw that. Eddy tries to pretend on not seeing all of that. Edd states they have to do something about this as Ed needs their help. Edd can't imagine what the Kankers have in plan for their friend. A panicked Eddy tells Edd to just calm down as he will live longer. Eddy then asks Edd for help in creating a homemade butterfly. This triggers an idea in Edd's brain and he states to Eddy there are power in numbers before running off somewhere. Eddy ignores this and tries to make a butterfly, but Edd takes Eddy with him. At Rolf's place, Rolf is shown getting sap out of a tree. Edd and Eddy then appear and the former asks Rolf for help, but Rolf is too busy trying to put the sap into a barrel. Edd then explains to Rolf the bad event that has just happened to them and their poor friend Ed. This gets Rolf's attention and he then jumps into the barrel of tree sap. This surprises Edd, but Rolf then suddenly comes out of the oil barrel dressed in his Urban Ranger costume. Rolf tells Edd to fear not as the Urban Rangers will rescue Ed. Eddy tells Rolf to hold that thought before he goes over to Edd and angrily questions why did he decide to go to them for help. Rolf then sends out an alarm to Jonny, Plank, and Jimmy via Beatrice the Cow. The three of them soon arrive though they trample over Eddy in the process. Rolf then tells the Urban Rangers what they must do today, but there will be no badge for them when the deeds are done. Jimmy and Jonny are distraught by this, but Rolf then reveals whoever saves Ed first will earn the "Freeing of the Fool Pewter Medallion". Jonny and Jimmy stare in awe at this reward, but Eddy soon interrupts and claims the Rangers are so full of themselves and he then states that he can't believe that he thought of joining them. Rolf then calls for his Rangers and Jonny, Plank and Jimmy then leave shortly after. When Eddy follows, Rolf slams the manual he is holding into Eddy's face knocking him down. Rolf apologizes to Edd and Eddy as this mission is for Urban Rangers only. Edd pleads to Rolf to let them join in on the mission as Ed's their friend. Rolf then orders his rangers to return and they do so. In order to allow Edd and Eddy to join in on their mission, they must be deputized into "Rangerhood". Jonny then asks Ed and Eddy if they will uphold the secrecy of "Rangerhood" or face 100 smacks with a wet noodle. Jimmy opens the book and tells the two Eds to open their right hand on the book's pages and swear on that. Edd gladly does so and tells Eddy to do so too. Eddy tries to leave, but Edd forces Eddy's hand on the book and tells Eddy to do it for Ed. Jimmy then slams the book down on the two Eds' hands, injuring them. Ed is then shown being tied to a tree. Marie drags May (who has a box on her head) over to show her. May doesn't want to talk to Marie or Lee. As soon as May sees Ed, she begins kissing him as well as drawing hearts on his body. Rolf lures the Kankers over because the Kankers think Rolf's uniform is cool. Jimmy and Jonny try to untie the ropes. Ed suggests that they call for help, and sings "London bridge is falling down." May seizes them and shows them to Lee and Marie. Lee notices that they are wearing identical uniforms. The Urban Rangers decide to implement "code yellow," which involves them trying to play dead. Eddy, amused by this, decides to leave, but Edd says no. He says he won't go without Ed. Eddy unwillingly agrees, while threatening him if they fail. They pass by the Kankers undetected, uproot the tree Ed is tied to, and escape with him. After rescuing him, Edd cleans up the kiss marks May left on Ed. As Edd pulls off a bandage, he sees a cookie on his back. Ed eats it while revealing that he saved it for a week. Edd is disgusted by this, but he is just glad that Ed is back. Eddy, meanwhile mocks the Urban Rangers and whatever misfortune they might have gotten from the Kankers' wrath. Edd states to Eddy that they tried. The rangers come back to take Ed away after the Kankers gave them a makeover. Eddy now leaves because of it. Edd suggests to the rangers that they take Eddy instead and follows them. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': his identical macaroni masterpieces "I call this one, 'To Noodle or not to Noodle', and this one I will call 'No more for me thanks, I am a Russian.'" ---- *'Edd': "Well Ed, seems like macaroni art has really brought up to your creative side." Eddy: "Yeah, just like it brought up all these paying customers who will excited just fill "Double D's Art & Crafts Fair!" pauses Two words, Double D. Lame, O." Edd: "A fool's boat is soon shot, Eddy. It is well known that homemade anomalies pull one's curiosity. Can you honestly say that this butterfly made from common household twaddle isn't delightful?" Eddy: "I'm still stuck on that fools boat' line." ---- *'Eddy': Edd in a cowardly tone "Just deny everything, Double D, you'll live longer. How 'bout helping me make one of those sissy butterfly things?" ---- *'Jonny': "Double D and Eddy, do you vow to uphold the secrecy of the Urban Rangers or face one hundred slaps with a wet noodle?" Jimmy: out the book "Raise your left hand and swear." Edd: "I do solemnly swear." hand on book, notices Eddy walking away and angrily places Eddy's hand on the book; speaking in an exasperated tone "Do it for Ed, Eddy!" Eddy: after watching Edd solemnly take the vow "I'd swear, but standards won't let me!" slams the book closed on Edd and Eddy's hand as the scene changes ---- *'Lee': an egg open over May "One egg, for who-knows-what!" ---- *'Rolf': Jimmy & Jonny "Urban Rangers, implement evasive maneuver- code yellow." Urban Rangers yell indistinctly and move around to distract the Kankers; all 3 plus Plank fall on their backs clutching a lily and try to play dead "Do not make a move, as they can smell fear. Lee: "Get a shovel, May, 'Looks like we'll have to bury them." ---- *'Eddy': the Urban Rangers "Oh, come on! You guys are so full of yourselves! I can't even believe I even thought of joining you stupid has-beens!" ---- *'May': "He's my little Pookie-Bear." Ed: "Not Pookie-Bear! I am Ed!" ---- *'Edd': "It's nice to have you back, Ed." Eddy: the fate of the Urban Rangers "I was wondering if those Urban Losers would get their "I'm a Big Pigeon Badge"! at their expense Edd: "At least they tried, Eddy!" Ed: by the Urban Rangers "Quack!" Edd: "And to think, we just leave them with those-" and Jimmy carry Ed off after a little makeover the Kankers gave them Ed: "Okay, I am off again! A lesson in life I am sure I'll get." Rolf: Edd and Eddy "Kiss your friend goodbye, as the disgrace afflicted on the Urban Rangers' bodies shall be avenged! Cowards!" Edd: worried "Oh dear..." Eddy: away from plot "That's it! I'm done!" Edd: "But Eddy!" rangers "Rolf! Wait! Take Eddy instead!" Trivia/Goofs *The name 'Toomey' on the Kankers' box refers to Cory Toomey, one of Ed, Edd n Eddy's props designers. *In the Kankers' box of lipsticks, they drew a picture of one of their dads. *This is the fourth appearance of the Urban Rangers. *The fourth wall was once again broken when Eddy says, "I'd swear, but standards won't let me!" Referring to Ed, Edd n Eddy's FCC Standards which forbids cursing in the show. *14th time Kevin is absent. *19th time Nazz doesn't appear. *10th time Sarah isn't seen. *It is unknown whether Ed was rescued again at the end of the episode after being captured by the Urban Rangers or if he was just left with them to be tortured again. * The Freeing of the Fool Pewter Medallion is the only Urban Ranger medal to be seen in the entire show. * We learn in this episode that May doesn't like it when her hair is ruined and, after this happens, she will refuse to talk to her siblings until they do something about it. * Ed never took one step in this episode because when he moved someone else was holding onto him to transport him somewhere else. * Eddy references stunt performer magician Harry Houdini after Rolf changes into his Urban Ranger uniform. * In this episode, Jimmy felt embarrassed with his girl-like dress-up from the Kankers (tank-top, red shorts, and a tutu), but in "Boys Will Be Eds", he felt comfortable wearing hair clippers and a nightgown. * This is the only episode in which a Kanker kissing an Ed is actually shown onscreen. * This episode reveals that the Kankers like men in uniform. * This is Ed Jr.'s (An Ed doll made by the Kankers) second appearance, the first was "Nagged to Ed". * This was the first episode to air in 2003. * In this episode, the Kankers were briefly interested in Rolf, but only because he was wearing his Urban Ranger uniform. * This is the third episode in which the Kankers give a makeover to some of the characters, the first time this happened was "Quick Shot Ed" and the second time was "Know it All Ed". This happened to the Eds firstly, secondly it was Plank and now this time, it was the Urban Rangers. Gallery lee and marie.png|"Ready or not, you're hot to trot!" may ugly.gif|"I'M UGLY!!!" Ed glued.PNG|"Guys, I think I glued my head to the table!" Badge fool.jpg|No badge. ONLY the Freeing of the Fool Pewter medallion. URBook.png|Jonny, Plank and Jimmy looking at the reward they get for rescuing Ed. Standards wont let me.png|"I swear but standards won't let me!" IMG_0107.PNG|"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down!" IMG_0108.PNG|"Hey guys, you weren't suppose to get caught." IMG_0109.PNG|Rolf after the Kankers put makeup on him. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten